Seriously ?
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: "T'es sérieux Brioche ?" Quelle serait votre réaction si vous devriez dire votre secret à la personne que vous aimez ? Fanfiction Rosgrim, enjoy ! Amour sur vous.


Hey, ici Jay,

Voici ma première fic Brigrim (aaaah depuis le temps que je voulais la faire!). Je vous préviens tout de suite cette fanfic est toute mignonne, et j'ai pas l'habitude mais bon on verra ce que vous en pensez. J'ai aussi un message pour vous à la fin concernant mes fics.

Sinon j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, moi en tous cas je suis super motivé à l'écrire !

Disclaimer : cette fiction est basée sur les youtubers Superbrioche666 et Rosgrim. S'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferai.

Merci à Eniwe pour sa relecture et sa correction. Tu es en sucre !

* * *

Seriously ?

Il cogna son poing contre le mur. C'était la première fois que Brioche le voyait aussi énervé, il pouvait sentir sa main tremblée contre le mur, juste à coté de son visage. Le regard de Rosgrim qui le pénétrait était si intense.

« Alors tu n'as vraiment rien compris, c'est ça ! »

Brioche ne savait plus où se mettre, il regardait l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis trop longtemps lui crier dessus sans pouvoir rien dire. Il le laissait parler sans dire un mot, de peur de l'énerver d'avantage.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! Sérieusement ! Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as

jamais rien dis ?! Je compte pas c'est ça !? »

Il se trompait, Rosgrim était la personne la plus importante au monde pour Brioche. Et il ne lui avait rien dit justement pour préserver leur amitié. Rosgrim refrappa le mur d'une telle force que brioche crut entendre celui ci se craqueler. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face.

« Cesse d'éviter mon regard et répond moi Grégoire ! - il n'utilisait son prénom que dans les situations sérieuses – Pourquoi tu t'es fait toutes ses marques ? Pourquoi tu te blesses comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme ça alors dis moi. Dis moi ! Répond moi ! »

Il prit Brioche par les épaules et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire indéfiniment. Brioche comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher, il devait lui dire. Lui révéler ce qu'il lui cachait depuis toutes ces années à être son meilleur ami. Il se décida à parler, enfin, mais sur ses joues rouges, se sont mises à couler des larmes.

« Je suis désolé Mikaël... je veux juste rester près de toi, j'ai peur que tu partes si je te dis la vérité. Tu es tellement important pour moi...-il prit son courage à deux mains – mais je t'aime! Je ne parle pas d'un simple je t'aime d'amitié, je suis amoureux de toi voilà! Tu es l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde et j'aime passionnément être en ta présence. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, j'en ai plus rien a faire... »

Quelle erreur ! Lui dire qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire, penser qu'il allait le frapper, Rosgrim sentait son sang bouillir. Il attrapa Bri par le col. Des larmes d'énervements commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, là, prés de lui, amoureux de lui. Grim souffla un grand coup comme pour calmer sa colère, mais en vain.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te frapper ? Et comment ça tu n'en as plus rien à faire ! Putain Bri tu comprends pas que je tiens à toi. T'as été là avec moi pendant des années, t'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt au lieu de te renfermer sur toi même. Je suis ton meilleur ami à la base, nan ? T'es vraiment stupide, un con même. Et tu comprends toujours pas ? Je t'aime Bri, je t'aime bordel ! - Bri écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles – Je tiens à toi Bri tu peux comprendre ça ! »

Grim le rapprocha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il glissa avec une exquise violence sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête pour empêcher toutes tentatives de fuite de celui-ci. Bri ne pouvait même pas penser à se dégager, son assaillant avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Ce baiser paraissait interminable mais il fallait bien faire comprendre à Brioche que c'était bien la réalité ! Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, Rosgrim enlaça Bri, il serra fort, tellement fort comme s'il ne voulait jamais le laisser repartir. Brioche pleurait sur son épaule tout en lui rendant son câlin. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ce sentiment de savoir que vous comptez pour quelqu'un, et que cette personne que vous aimez vous aime en retour. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait explosé comme un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine.

Rosgrim se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Brioche. Il avait un air empli de tristesse, de soulagement et d'amour qui faisait fondre Bri mais le rassurait tellement. Grim esquissa un petit sourire et embrassa de nouveau son nouvel amant. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus doux et tellement tendre.

Ils sourirent tout en continuant ce baiser et restèrent quelques minutes de plus à s'embrasser et à s'enlacer.

* * *

Boooum ! C'était mon premier Brigrim, wow c'était adorable j'en revient pas de l'avoir écrit. Mais bon j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, dites moi ça en reviews ou tweets. Sinon j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire des lemons comme « Bonsoir Laink » ou ma collab avec Eniwe « You're f*cking Mine » donc je voudrais savoir ce que vous aimez le plus entre les deux.

Sinon j'ai ma deuxième fic Brigrim en cours d'écriture qui sera un lemon, donc si vous aimez ça j'arrive bientôt.

Voilà voilà, passez un bon week-end et à la prochaine.

Amour sur vous.

Jay


End file.
